A Masquerade Ball at Kuran Manor
by Tora Kazen
Summary: Zero attends Yuki's masquerade 21st. However, he attends wearing a dress! He's had a crush on Kaname Kuran for a while but has never mentioned it because he doesn't think Kaname would return his feelings. But, what Zero doesn't know is that this masquerade ball will lower his defences and bring the two closer together. Main pair: KaZe. Other pair: TakuIchi. Contains Yaoi (manxman)


**I don't own Vampire Knight or any of the characters in the series.**

**A/N: ***Tora crawls out from behind piles of University notes*

**Sorry for being away for so long! *Apologises sincerely* **I've been away for a mixture of reasons...first I was sick, then I fell behind on my assignments so I had to catch up while studying for other ongoing tests and assessments and then everyone else got sick where I volunteer so I've been filling in for people left right and centre. But, I've now handed in my last assignment for the semester so the stress is off! YAY! :D  
I've just got one last test next week and then a study break till my exams start on the 9th of June. Around exams my updates might be on and off because of study, but for now I am back! :)

**Today I've just got this one shot, but I will try to update my other stories sometime during this week! :)**

**Summary: **Zero is persuaded by Yuki to attend her masquerade 21st. However, Zero attends wearing a dress and catches a certain pureblood's eye. He's had a crush on the pureblood for a while but has never mentioned it because he doesn't think Kaname would return his feelings. But, what Zero doesn't know is that this masquerade ball will lower his defences and bring the two closer together.

**This is a fluffy one shot ^^ (I needed some fluff after my stressful day at university)  
The pairing is KaZe. TakuIchi mentioned.  
There is yaoi (man x man).  
Rated M just in case. (I may add a second chapter with a more lemony taste at a later date)  
**

**If you don't like any of that which has been mentioned please do not read, thank you :)**

**I don't usually write one-shots or short stories and would like to know what you think, so reviews would be great! :D**

**Please read, fave, follow and review! But, most of all, please enjoy! :D**

* * *

**The Masquerade**

"Please Zero…You have to come!" Yuki insisted.

Yuki had been a hopeless romantic ever since she was born. Even in her teenage years she would read and re-read fairy tales and romantic classics. These antics were aided by her eccentric foster father who skipped and sparkled around her life, proclaiming the wonders of harmony and love. Hence, with her heart residing in the romantic days of old, she so dearly wished she could attend a masquerade ball. Thankfully, her brother was quite rich, owned an old manor house and knew plenty of aristocrats for her to fraternise with on such an occasion. So, for her 21st birthday Yuki would have the most spectacular party ever... Her only problem was Zero.

Out of the hundreds of guests who had been invited to the opulent event, he was the only one who had refused to attend. She knew very well about his reclusive nature and she knew that he secretly enjoyed socialising but was usually hesitant to let his hair down without a little push. Also, as one of her best friends, she was not going to let him get away with not attending. So, here she was pleading with the stubborn silverette.

"Please, please, please! The 21st is one of the most important birthdays in a girl's life. How can you expect me to celebrate without one of my best friends!?" She asked pleadingly.

"I know that you must feel compelled to invite me out of social courtesy. But really, you know as well as I do that I'm not the life of the party. I'm so quiet that you probably wouldn't notice I was there even if I did come." Zero tried to explain.

"But I would certainly notice if you didn't show up at all." Yuki countered. "Besides, it's a masquerade. The mask will prevent anyone knowing who anyone else is. It's perfect for someone as shy as you!"

"I'm not shy!" Zero insisted, a little flustered.

"Come on Zero. It's just one night!" Yuki begged.

"Even if I wanted to go, Kuran Manor is out in the middle of nowhere and you know I don't drive." Zero tried another excuse.

"Ichiru can drive you. I checked with him earlier since he was kind enough to respond to my invitation." Yuki explained.

"You invited my brother as well?" Zero clarified.

"Of course I did." Yuki replied. "Even if I didn't he would have come as Takuma's partner, wouldn't he?"

*sigh*

"You're not going to leave until I say yes, are you?" Zero asked, already knowing the answer.

"Indeed." She confirmed.

"Fine, I'll go. But I don't have anything to wear to such a classy party. I'm going to stick out like a sore thumb..." Zero sulked.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that Ichiru can lend you something, ok?" Yuki assured him.

"Whatever." Zero replied, seeming to lose interest.

"Ah! Is that the time!?" Yuki exclaimed, looking at the clock. "I'm so sorry Zero, but I've got to get going. I'm running late for an appointment." She explained.

Yuki hastily collected her coat and bag from the entranceway of Zero's apartment.

"See you at the party!" She yelled over her shoulder as she dashed out of the door at speed.

"See you." Zero replied, without a hint of enthusiasm, after the door had already slammed shut behind her.

*sigh*

_Why me?_

…

It was the night of the party and Takuma had just pulled up outside of Zero's apartment block in his zippy yellow sports car, with Ichiru sitting in the passenger seat. Ichiru was full of excitement even though he was buried under the pile of boxes on his lap. After parking Takuma got out of the car and opened the door for Ichiru, helping him out of the car with all of his boxes. Together they got in the elevator to get to Zero's apartment. While in the elevator, Takuma couldn't help but ask what he had been asking Ichiru ever since this morning.

"Are you sure this is going to be ok?" Takuma asked. "I mean, Zero's going to blow a fuse when he sees it!" he panicked

"But it will look so cute on him!" Ichiru insisted. "And don't worry; if he gets cranky I'll take full responsibility." He assured Takuma, winking towards the blonde before the elevator arrived at the correct floor.

Of course, they both knew that Zero **would** be getting cranky…without a doubt…

…

"You got me a **DRESS**!?" Zero yelled at them, seething with anger.

"I told you this would happen!" Takuma looked to Ichiru, getting worried.

"It's fine, Takuma." Ichiru once again assured him.

"I fail to see how this is fine!" Zero yelled at his brother.

"Look, Zero, we took a long time choosing out that dress for you. It suits you so perfectly that after we saw it we simply couldn't settle for getting you anything else." Ichiru tried to explain to his brother.

"But I am a guy! I should be wearing a suit!" Zero insisted.

"Chill Zero. You'll look far better in that than in some old suit. Besides, with your mask no one will even know that it's you." Ichiru assured him.

"That's not the point!" Zero yelled back. "If you like the dress so much, why don't you wear it, my dear twin?" he suggested.

At these words Ichiru undid the waistband on the floor-length coat he was wearing and let it fall to the floor.

"Way ahead of you, brother." Ichiru smirked, proudly displaying his outfit.

Ichiru stood tall in a stunning pale blue dress, complete with diamond jewellery and a beautiful pair of heels. The dress's satin glistened in the artificial light from Zero's lamp, which also caused the many diamonds dotted across the fabric to twinkle. Spinning around, it could also be seen that the dress was backless and that Ichiru was showing off his perfect shoulder blades to their full extent.

Upon hearing what sounded like a small moan Zero looked behind Ichiru and towards Takuma. He was flushed and the blonde's eyes looked like they were devouring Ichiru's form in that dress. Zero quickly handed Takuma a tissue box when he noticed a small trail of blood coming out of his nose.

"Thank you." Takuma whispered quietly as he wiped his nose.

"So, since we'll both be wearing dresses there's no point is there?" Ichiru argued.

"Look, you can wear a dress because you've got a boyfriend to impress. But, I don't so I have no need for anything like that." Zero explained.

"What do you mean?" Ichiru asked, sounding shocked. "You have even more need than me. With this dress you'll look so good that everyone will beg to be your partner. You could meet your Miss or Mister right tonight, Zero! Just be positive!" Ichiru urged.

Eventually, after running out of counter-arguments, Zero agreed to wear the dress. He grabbed the big box containing the dress and stormed into the bathroom to change. But, the minutes dragged on…

*Knock* *Knock*

"Hurry up Zero! We only have an hour before we need to leave and I still need to do your makeup and hair!" Ichiru insisted through the door.

"Ichiru, I'm just not sure… It looks so weird! I've never worn a dress in my life!" Zero replied anxiously.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you look hot! Just open the door, ok?" Ichiru assured him.

"Fine…just promise you won't laugh at me." Zero replied shyly as he opened the door.

Both Ichiru and Takuma's jaws dropped as Zero walked out of the bathroom.

The pale skin on Zero's neck, back and shoulders was proudly displayed by the strapless lavender-toned dress that hung gracefully from a frilled line across his arms and below his neckline. It then tucked in, to show his waist, before pushing out in a way reminiscent of the dresses princesses wore in fairy tales. The entire outfit was made from the most beautiful silk that swayed along with his silver hair as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh wow…" Takuma mouthed, hiding his face amongst a pile of tissues in an attempt to stop the bleeding caused from seeing both his dear Ichiru and Ichiru's twin dressed in such an attractive way.

"Zero, you look absolutely stunning!" Ichiru insisted.

"D-do I really?" Zero asked, blushing and feeling unsure of himself.

"Of course you do! And I'm your brother, you should trust what I say." Ichiru assured him. "On that note, it's time for your makeup!" he clapped his hands before forcing Zero into a chair where his implements were at the ready.

Ichiru's hands worked gently to add black eyeliner to Zero's top eyelids. He did this to make Zero's eyes stand out without being too overbearing. Mascara was then added to enhance this effect on the top eye lid and make Zero's lashes look a little darker and a lot more prominent than they were previously. Encouraging Zero to shut his eyes for a moment, Ichiru then placed a thin line of shimmering purple eye-shadow across Zero's top lids. He then spread a small sparkle of glitter across and around the eyelid so that Zero's makeup would shine in a similar way to the dress's silky fabric. The lipstick Ichiru applied to Zero's face was a rather neutral colour, not much different from the original shade that they were.

"What's the point of putting lipstick on if it hardly makes a difference?" Zero asked, honestly wondering why Ichiru was taking his time to do this.

"Oh, but it does make a difference my dear brother. It unifies the colours of your lips, much like a foundation does for the rest of your skin, so that it looks just that little bit neater. This brand is also good because the lipstick, although not as strong as a lip balm, still helps to prevent your lips from becoming dry and cracking somewhat." Ichiru explained. "To top it off, it also means that the gloss will go on smoother." He added, picking up a light pink gloss off the table to add a shine to Zero's lips.

"Hmm…now what do I do with your hair...?" Ichiru mumbled to himself.

"Do we have to do anything with it?" Zero asked.

"Well, I would have liked to do something, but I think that it's too short. So, we'll move on to accessories." Ichiru decided.

Ichiru picked up the other boxes that were in the pile he and Takuma had brought, and opened them one by one. The first box contained a set of silver hair clips that displayed an amethyst stone surrounded by diamonds. Ichiru added two to Zero's hair, to keep his fringe out of the way. The next box contained a set of stud earrings with a matching necklace. Each item in the set was quite simply designed with each earring, made of amethyst, in the shape of a small flower, and the necklace, which was pendant styled, having a simple silver chain and a larger amethyst flower to compliment the earrings.

"Ichiru, this all looks frightfully expensive…" Zero said, worried about wearing something so delicate.

"Nothing is too expensive for my favourite brother." Ichiru insisted.

Zero knew that there was no point arguing, so he obediently put the jewellery on without uttering another word of defiance.

"And last but not least…" Ichiru announced. "Shoes!"

He opened the box to reveal a pair of lavender-tinted, strappy high heels.

"Ichiru, I can't wear heels!" Zero panicked.

"But you have to wear them!" Ichiru insisted. "Just put them on and walk around a bit, you'll get used to it." He encouraged.

Zero reluctantly put on the heels and stood, trying to find his balance. He then walked a few laps around the apartment to get used to walking in them.

"How on earth do women wear these death-traps?" Zero asked as he nearly lost his balance.

"Practice makes perfect." Ichiru replied simply.

"Since when did you become an expert in wearing women's shoes?" Zero asked, observing how comfortable his brother was in his own pair of heels.

"Well…when me and Takuma started dating he had to attend a ball and needed a partner, but he hadn't introduced me to his family yet and we didn't know what they would think. So, in order to avoid a few questions I decided to dress up like a girl until we could let them know about us at a better time. Long story short, we found out that Takuma liked the way I looked in a dress and I didn't mind wearing it either…" He explained, blushing.

Takuma then appeared behind them and tapped Ichiru on the shoulder.

"We need to get going now if we want to get there on time." He informed them.

Following Takuma's prompt, they quickly finished their preparations before leaving for the party.

…

*Clack* *Clack*

They had arrived at Kuran manor and Zero was trailing a short way behind Takuma and Ichiru who were walking hand in hand. He was a short way behind because he didn't want to seem like a third wheel. He was also a way behind them because he still hadn't mastered the art of walking at speed in heels. Zero tried to calm himself as they entered the grand building.

_It's ok. I'm wearing a mask so no one knows who I am…_

Upon entry they were shown into the grand ballroom where the party was already in full swing. The magnificent hall was lit by the large, hanging chandelier from above as the many people below happily mingled. Even Zero found himself pleasantly surprised at how well the party had turned out. However, he was still a little nervous.

Leaving Takuma and Ichiru to their own devices, Zero headed towards the side of the room, his usual resting place during events such as these. On his way over he also grabbed a glass of champagne to sip as he watched on. Soon the ballroom was full of music and the many guests danced to the cheerful melodies. But, Zero wasn't left in peace for long.

"Excuse me." A stranger announced himself.

Zero looked up from his glass to look at the stranger. The stranger was slightly taller than him and was wearing a white suit with a deep red tie that matched his deep red eyes. Even though the man was wearing a mask, Zero knew that he was handsome.

"Yes?" Zero enquired.

"I couldn't help but notice your presence when you entered. You do look extremely beautiful this evening." The unknown man explained to Zero.

"Oh? I'm flattered." Zero replied.

"So, I was wondering if someone as enchanting as you would allow me the honour of a dance?" The man asked politely, taking Zero's hand and gently touching his soft lips to the back of it.

"I'm sorry, but I do not know how to dance." Zero replied sadly.

"That's no problem." The stranger smiled. "Come with me."

Zero found himself intrigued by the stranger. He didn't know why, but he wanted to stay with this man longer. So, he voluntarily followed the man onto the balcony.

"There's no one out here because they're all dancing on the main floor. But, you can still hear the music, so it's a good place to practice until you're confident." The stranger explained, taking Zero's hand and waist ready to dance.

"Ok." Zero agreed, allowing the other man to lead.

Many thoughts were swirling around Zero's head. But, the thing that struck Zero the most was how charming the stranger was. He also soon found himself admiring the man for his skill. It was clear that the man was very good at dancing, and also a very good teacher.

_He's such a gentleman, inviting me to dance out here so that I can practice. He's kind of like a prince…_

Zero couldn't help but smile as the two of them danced around the balcony until the song ended. As it ended, Zero stepped back and bowed to the man.

"Thank you so much, that dance was wonderful." He admitted.

The man closed the distance between them, stepping forward. He then gently cupped Zero's blushing cheek with his hand.

"I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. I thought that you made an excellent partner as well, Zero." The man replied.

Upon hearing his name, Zero froze.

_Oh no! How does he know who I am?_

Zero's hands unconsciously drifted up to his face to check that the mask was still in place.

"It's okay. I will let you know my identity as well." The man assured him, removing his mask.

Before Zero stood Kaname Kuran, Yuki's older brother and the one who funded this whole event. Without his mask he looked just as stunning. His brunette hair drifted in the gentle breeze that passed by the balcony without ever looking out of place.

"Kaname-sama." Zero replied, in recognition.

He had seen Kaname many times while visiting Yuki, but they hadn't spoken to each other much. After all, he was the heir to their family and was frequently stuck in his office even during the weekend. This seemed like a chance encounter.

"Just Kaname, please." Kaname requested.

"O-ok." Zero replied, feeling slightly nervous.

Zero was feeling nervous because, not only was this man Yuki's older brother, he was also someone Zero had a crush on. The pureblood was handsome, strong and frequently did things himself rather than relying on others, something that Zero respected very much. In Zero's eyes he was practically the perfect man. However, he knew that Kaname wouldn't be interested in him due to his cursed blood.

He was born a hunter, and lived as a human before the night he was bitten. On the night he was bitten he became an ex-human vampire, one of the lowest members of vampire society. Of course the great pureblood Kaname Kuran would have no interest in someone as tainted as him, so he always put up walls to prevent himself from thinking above his station. However, tonight, from behind a mask, Kaname had flawlessly bypassed a few of those walls.

"If you knew who I was then why did you dance with me?" Zero asked, wishing to know yet also afraid of the answer.

"I already told you Zero, I couldn't help but notice the presence of someone so beautiful. You're enchanting yet you were alone. I would never have forgiven myself if I didn't dance with you." Kaname purred, moving a little closer.

As he moved closer, Zero stepped back.

"But I'm not beautiful or enchanting. I'm a filthy ex-human, and you know that." Zero said sadly, casting his head down.

"You are beautiful, and I fail to see how you are in any way filthy." Kaname assured him. "You're one of the strongest and most respectable people I know. You continue your job as a hunter even though you are no longer human and you've protected my sister several times when I wasn't there." He explained.

Zero remained silent, struggling to keep his emotions at bay.

"The Zero I know is not a filthy ex-human. The Zero I know is a beautiful person who is physically strong and extremely determined at everything he does. Although, even if he has not said it aloud, I also get the idea that he is slightly fragile inside." Kaname explained, leaning closer to Zero.

*kiss*

Kaname gently pressed his lips to Zero's.

"!" Zero was not expecting such a thing to happen and was half suspecting that he was dreaming.

Kaname continued and slowly Zero warmed to his affectionate kisses which became more passionate by the second. Zero had to wrap his arms around Kaname's neck just to support himself because the pureblood's advances were making him a little dizzy. Kaname snaked his arms around Zero's waist in return, enjoying the silverette's response. Wanting more, he flicked his tongue across Zero's lips which eagerly granted him access.

The two of them happily spent a few more minutes passionately trading kisses and tongues, trying to satisfy themselves. But it was never enough. Every time they tried to pull away they were pulled together again like magnets.

"Zero…" Kaname mumbled as he caught a breath.

"Kaname…" Zero replied.

Eventually managing to break apart, Kaname looked at Zero with heated eyes.

"Would you care to stay here tonight, in my room?" Kaname boldly asked.

"I would love to stay in your room tonight, Kaname." Zero replied, his mind still slightly clouded over as he moved to follow Kaname.

However, they didn't walk far before Kaname stopped.

"Your feet hurt, don't they?" He asked.

"I'm sorry; it's my first night wearing heels." Zero replied, feeling embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. Though I must say Zero, you look good in a dress." Kaname winked at him, before sweeping the silverette off of his feet and carrying him up the stairs towards his bedroom.

…

Once safely inside, Kaname removed Zero's shoes.

"Is that better?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you." Zero replied.

Kaname then went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of night clothes which he handed to Zero.

"These might be a bit more comfortable to sleep in than your dress." Kaname explained.

"Thank you." Zero replied.

After they had both showered and changed into their night attire they crawled under the sheets of Kaname's bed. Once Zero had gotten comfortable, Kaname pulled him into a hug from behind.

"Kaname?" Zero asked quietly.

"Yes?" Kaname responded.

"Is this really happening? It's not just a dream? I'm really sleeping next to you?" He asked.

"Yes, this is happening." Kaname confirmed, pecking Zero on the cheek.

"But, is this ok?" Zero asked.

Now that he had been given a chance to calm down Zero was worrying again.

"Why would this not be ok?" Kaname asked.

"Well…what would the council think if they found out, or your parents? Wouldn't they be upset about you allowing someone like me in your room?" Zero asked.

"My parents would be respect my decision. They're moderates and complete believers in true love." Kaname assured Zero.

"And the council?" Zero asked again.

"The council is always being annoying. They're all far too up-tight and power-hungry, I think we'll get rid of them soon. In the meantime, if they tried to take you from me they would find their lives rapidly shortened." Kaname assured him. "And Zero?" He added.

"Yes?" Zero enquired.

"Never say the words 'someone like me' in such a negative way again, please?" Kaname requested. "You're wonderful and should have far more confidence in yourself." He pecked Zero on the cheek again.

After hearing this Zero rolled over and buried his face in Kaname's warm chest.

"I love you." He muttered sleepily as the warmth enveloped him.

"I love you too." Kaname replied, placing a gentle kiss on Zero's forehead before following Zero into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
